L'équilibre
by Titipo
Summary: Quand l'amour s'efface devant la routine, les erreurs peuvent s'enchaîner, faire trembler l'équilibre fragile d'un couple et le contraindre à faire les mauvais choix. ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV. Songfic.


**(/!\ WARNING: Intro écrite à deux heures du matin)**

**Bonjour ^^**

**Alors, oui, j'ai sérieusement prit goût aux songfics sur Kyo x) Et puis, en réécoutant attentivement celle-ci avant hier soir, je l'ai trouvé tellement belle et le contexte est venu d'un coup.**

**Rated T pour un petit peu de lime et mentions d'adultère (c'est une just****ification de rated, d'ailleurs ?... J'ai un doute, mais sait-ton jamais...)**

**La correction a été assurée par nul autre que moi-même, fautes possibles (notamment de temps, puisque je l'ai pas mal modifié et qu'il y a peut-être des restes d'anciennes versions *prie le Saint Combi pour qu'il n'y en ai pas trop*)**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai su retranscrire l'ambiance de la chanson, je l'espère car elle est vraiment prenante ainsi que son histoire suggérée qui justement ne l'est pas trop, j'espère, pour moi :S**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages cités ici ne sont pas à moi... même si je ne dirais pas non (Prof de philoooooooo) x)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La première nuit on s'emboîte, puis transpirant on se décolle<strong>_

La chaleur, la moiteur, la peau sous ses doigts. Ce mélange si exquis, si parfait, de tout ce qu'il aurait pu rêver. De tout ce qu'il avait cru jusque-là inaccessible. Ce mélange qui lui avait fait tourner la tête.

_**Dos à dos comme une longue caresse qui lentement se dérobe**_

Un rêve. Tout ça avait semblé trop beau. Comme un nouveau fantasme. Et pourtant, celui-ci était réalité. Le Présentateur TV lui avait avoué son amour. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Portés par la joie et gonflés d'espoir ils avaient mêlés leur corps sans réfléchir aux conséquences. S'il avait su.

_**La millième nuit on suffoque, besoin d'air et **__**besoin d'espace**_

Il avait été si heureux, si rempli de bonnes intentions. Un millier de promesses au bout des lèvres et dans la tête rien que de la fumée. Il l'aimait trop pour penser au lendemain. Et puis, peu à peu, la passion était retombée, les mots brûlant avaient fini par se diluer, comme douchés. Emportés par le torrent du quotidien.

_**Nos pieds persistent puisqu'ils se touchent puis l'on s'évite puisqu'on se lasse**_

Chaque matin, chaque soir virent leur nombre de baisers diminuer. L'amour était bien là, juste un peu moins présent, un peu moins démonstratif. Puisqu'ils pensaient en avoir faire le tour.

_**On rêve d'un goût inconnu dans la bouche**_

Alors ils avaient finis par se croiser, se sourire sans ces papillons dans le cœur qui le rassuraient jadis d'avoir fait le bon choix. Est-ce que les choses étaient réciproques, il n'en savait rien et ne se posait plus la question, peut-être redevenait-il égoïste. Comme avant.

_**La nostalgie ne fait plus effet, c'est une pilule qui nous étouffe**_

Les souvenirs, les sourires, tout ça était devenu banal, normal. Il avait tant de fois goûté à la fumée qu'elle ne le faisait plus tousser, qu'il s'y était accommodé, lui laissant sur la langue le goût amer du manque.

_**Puis il y a cette femme qui tourne autour, qui fait sa danse qui sème le doute**_

Et entre deux crânes contre son marteau, un plus joli était arrivée. Stagiaire, professeur bientôt. Désireuse d'apprendre avec lui et sans doute plus.  
>Puisque voyager n'empêche pas d'aimer sa patrie, il pouvait voir, essayer. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de goûter encore un peu à l'étincelle qui s'éteignait peu à peu dans son couple.<p>

_**Et qui l'arrose de ses sourires, mon dieu que la sensation est douce**_

Alors il avait répondu à ses provocations, d'abord pour pimenter sa vie, rendre les journées moins ennuyantes et maîtriser le temps. Retourner le sablier du désir. Mais lorsque pour la première fois elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait moins ri. En fait il ne maîtrisait rien.

_**L'équilibre est fragile  
><strong>__**Quand on navigue entre les rives**_

Tout s'était effondré. La moindre de ses certitudes. La moindre de ses envies. Ce qu'il voulait, il n'en était plus si sûr. Il ne maîtrisait rien.

_**Je commence, tu termines  
><strong>__**L'orage nous tient immobiles**_

Mais les sourires, les souvenirs, et même les baisers avec elle avait au moins réussis à figer les choses. A combler son manque. A quel prix, il ne le savait pas. Il l'appréciait trop pour penser au lendemain.

_**Elle appuie là où ça fait mal, jusqu'à ce que je craque**_

Et puis elle était passée au stade supérieur, le tentant encore et encore lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas. Lorsque la chaleur qui rendait faible était monté. Lorsque le volcan éteint s'était réveillé. Elle s'était assise face à lui sur ses genoux. Le regardant dans les yeux.

_**Jusqu'à ce que mes valeurs s'effondrent et que je passe à l'acte**_

Il avait mêlé son corps au siens sans réfléchir aux conséquences. S'il avait su. S'il avait pu.  
>La chaleur, la moiteur, la peau sous ses doigts. C'était pareil et différent. C'était substitut, c'était placebo. Et ça fonctionnait.<p>

_**Alors qu'elle me ment, tout explose, il y aura l'avant et l'après**_

Elle voulait sa carrière, il voulait aller mieux. Et parfois ils se retrouvaient ensemble, se croisaient tous les trois. Elle faisait à l'amant de son amant qu'il était ce sourire qui signifiait "On a fait ça dans un coin." et lui lui répondait silencieusement "Merci. De ne pas le mettre en colère. Il va mieux depuis que tu es là."

_**Comme une dose d'adrénaline sulfureusement injectée**_

Tout ça avait été vite. Si vite. Il n'avait réalisé. Il n'avait compris que le bien que tout ça pouvait lui apporter.

_**Puis je rentre tous les soirs, chaque fois un peu plus tard**_

Telle Shéhérazade pour ne pas mourir, elle avait repris inlassablement son manège. Et lui retrouvait son assistant et amant vers 21h, 22h, 23h,... Jusqu'à ce que le pauvre n'ait plus la force de l'attendre avant de dormir. Jusqu'à ce que lui rentre épuisé pour l'embrasser dans son sommeil. Après avoir passé des heures avec la stagiaire.

_**Avant chaque baiser c'est la douche, pour se dire bonjour et bonsoir**_

Toujours la même réalisation quand il le voyait dans ses bras, lui qu'il aimait tant. Quand son cadreur le regardait les yeux brillants de fierté. Qui n'avait juste pas su conserver sa passion. Tout ça n'était pas juste. Pas juste.

_**J'ai l'impression de devenir fou c'est l'arythmie dans le myocarde**_

Et il était le déclencheur, ce qui était apparu comme une solution devenait un fléau. Il était en train de déraper. De mettre en danger tout ce qui l'avait jamais rendu heureux au milieu d'une mer noire de pulsions et de colère.

_**Est-ce que je perds pied, est-ce que c'est bien la fin de notre histoire ?**_

...

_**L'équilibre est fragile  
><strong>__**Quand on navigue entre les rives**_

Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle fut la première à survivre, à faire ses valises et à quitter l'école pour trouver la sienne. C'était peut-être la fin de ses problèmes. Si seulement.

_**Je commence, tu termines  
><strong>__**L'orage nous tient immobiles**_

La tempête et la balance se calmeraient, finit l'adrénaline. La paix, enfin. Si seulement.

_**Cette nuit tu n'as pas dormi, je t'ai retrouvé dans le noir**_

C'était après son départ, il se réjouissait déjà, débarrassé de tous les indices de son crime. Et un soir, il était rentré comme d'habitude pour le retrouver dans l'obscurité de la cuisine.

_**Les yeux gonflés par le mépris, par la tristesse et par la rage**_

Il s'était inquiété, lui avait demandé de le regarder, et lorsque son regard rouge et voilé avait croisé le sien, il avait compris.

_**La voix cassée par les larmes, tu veux connaitre tous les détails**_

Ils s'étaient fixés longtemps en silence, puis les mots étaient sortis, brûlants comme dans les flammes, déchirant comme une pluie de lames.

_**Où ? quand ? comment ? Ce qu'elle a de plus que toi**_

Il avait voulu tout savoir, quitte à se faire du mal.

_**Comme l'enfant désemparé, j'essaye de te prendre dans mes bras**_

Touché par ses pleurs, demandant déjà pardon, il l'avait vu se lever lentement, enfiler sa veste. Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre par la main.

_**Mais la porte claque,**_

Le son a résonné longtemps et il est resté planté là. Impossible. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Alors pourquoi cette sensation si réelle d'une fine larme roulant le long de sa joue ?

_**Ma vie vient juste de voler en éclats**_

Lentement, il avait réalisé. La scène qui venait tout juste de se dérouler devant ses yeux le hanta si fort qu'il en tomba à genoux. Impossible. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Alors pourquoi cette sensation si réelle de son cœur se brisant tout à coup ?

_**Et le silence me tabasse quand je n'entends plus ta voix**_

Longtemps il avait guetté le moindre bruit, le moindre indice. Il n'avait pas pu partir. La porte allait se rouvrir.

_**J'essaye de prendre la mesure de l'étendue des dégâts,**_

Partit. Partit. Partit.  
>Partit. Partit.<br>PARTIT.

_**Mais c'est trop tard**_

…

_**L'équilibre est fragile  
><strong>__**Quand on navigue entre les rives**_

Comment avait-t-il su ? Il la voyait bien, enfin diplômée, le tirer à l'écart et lui murmurer dans le noir qu'il était trompé depuis le début, lui décrire comme son compagnon avait hurlé son nom. C'était faux, il le jurait. C'était le sien qu'il avait crié tant de fois qu'elle avait dû en être vexée. Son vrai nom, celui qu'il ne lui adressait jamais.

_**Je commence, tu termines  
><strong>__**L'orage nous tient immobiles**_

Présentateur TV…

…

… revient.

_**On me dit que tu vas bien et que tu as refait ta vie**_

Kriss l'avait appelé. Lui avait tout raconté. Il faisait probablement pitié, mais pour une fois il s'en était bien moqué. Le Présentateur TV était rentré, s'était jeté dans les bras du premier venu. Pas de nom. Son créateur n'avait pas voulu d'histoire entre ses personnalités. Connard.

_**Qu'il n'est pas du tout comme moi, qu'il ne te fera j**__**amais souffrir**_

Il avait égoïstement voulu qu'il ne trouve que du malheur en le quittant. Qu'il pleure et revienne. Lui qu'il aurait pris dans ses bras. Le toucher, lui demander pardon, le regarder, était devenu son obsession. Et en même temps, la petite voix de la raison lui soufflait qu'il en avait déjà assez fait. Qu'il fallait le laisser vivre et être heureux. Lui qui le méritait.

_**Mais moi je ne vais pas bien, moi je n'ai pas refait ma vie**_

Mais impossible de l'oublier. Chaque soir, il se levait du canapé car plus question de dormir dans leur lit. Il empoignait le marteau et le brandissait, réduisait en miette tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Seuls quelques souvenirs arrêtaient la pierre qui se figeait à quelques centimètres pour dériver, éclatant un miroir reflétant une silhouette brisée.

_**Je me retrouve juste comme un con dans une mauvaise comédie romantique**_

Quand il avait plu, il était sorti pour mieux se mentir. Ce n'était pas des larmes, c'était juste des gouttes. Et ce n'était pas des cris, ce n'était que l'orage.

_**A écouter nos chansons, regarder nos vieux films**_

Au cours de ses insomnies, il s'était promené comme un fantôme, était tombé sur des souvenirs qu'il pensait effacés à jamais. Les photos, certaines de lui dont il ignorait l'existence, flagrant délit d'amour.  
>Mais quel con.<br>Et puis ce fut le tour des images défilant sur la caméra au pied tordu. Cadrage parfait, soigné, et il se revit lors de scènes coupées au montage, envoyant des sourires qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Sifflotant La Fille Au Coupeur De Joint d'un air… heureux.  
>Mais qu'il avait été con.<p>

_**Jusqu'à connaître par cœur les premières lettres qu'on s'est écrites**_

La feuille entre ses doigts parsemée d'encre : « Je crois que je vous aime, je suis tellement désolé ». Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait lu, surpris de retrouver ce bout de papier sur son bureau et son cadreur absent. La réponse qu'il avait alors glissée dans la poche de la veste noire il ne l'avait pas sous la main.  
>L'avait-il emporté avec lui ?<br>Lentement, une énième larme apparut sur la terre de ses ancêtres pour emprunter leur chemin mais d'un revers de la main il stoppa sa course.  
>Et pour la deuxième fois, on toqua à la porte.<p>

_**Mais comme l'amour est trop fort, il ne veut pas qu'on se défile**_

La main crispée sur la poignée, il osa enfin la tourner, puis la tirer. Le visage qui l'avait hanté était apparue, l'hallucination l'avait fixé, avant de sauter à son cou.

_**Et je te retrouve devant ma porte avec tes deux petites valises**_

Il avait jeté ses bagages dans l'entrée, l'avait tiré sans un mot jusqu'à leur lit. Sans même prêter attention à la bombe qui semblait avoir explosé depuis son départ. « Je crois que je vous aime, je suis tellement désolé ».

_**Et la première nuit on s'emboîte et puis transpirant on se décolle**_

La chaleur, la moiteur, la peau sous ses doigts. Ce mélange si exquis, si parfait, de tous ses souvenirs. De tout ce qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais. Ce mélange qui lui faisait toujours tourner la tête.

_**Dos à dos comme une longue caresse qui lentement se dérobe**_

Un rêve. Tout ça semblait si beau. Comme un nouveau fantasme. Et pourtant, celui-ci était réalité. Le Présentateur TV était revenu. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Portés par la joie et gonflés d'espoir ils avaient mêlés leur corps sans réfléchir aux conséquences.  
>Et il ne regrettait rien.<p>

_**La millième nuit on suffoque, besoin d'air et besoin d'espace**_

Il était si heureux, si rempli de bonnes intentions. Deux milliers de promesses au bout des lèvres et dans la tête de la fumée. Il l'aimait trop pour penser au lendemain.  
>Le quotidien avait repris. Plus doux. Même si parfois le Présentateur rentrait vers 21h, 22h, 23h,... Jusqu'à ce que lui n'ait plus la force de l'attendre avant d'aller dormir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille à demi, éveillé par le bruit de la porte, et qu'il le sente l'embrasser doucement avant de s'allonger près de lui.<p>

_**Et j'ai l'impression que chaque soir, c'est toi qui rentres un peu plus tard**_

Partie remise. Il l'avait bien cherché. Ça durerait un moment, le temps qu'il lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Il fallait prendre sur lui. Et bientôt, ils retrouveraient l'équilibre.


End file.
